objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Before SDO
This page is for Super (blank) Objects Fans. It is a fanfiction which is not done yet. Hold and stay your hands, this will be completed soon. And don't edit without permission.Literally, don't do it! Late 2009 (An office, 2009) Tom/ It's about time that I hire hosts for a new competition. Tom/ (gets people to start building a stage)This was quite expected not 2010 Tom/ Alright, I'll randomly pick one of you to host my future show.Super Dumb Objects (Tom picks Gelatin) Tom/ Gelatin. If Gelatin departures, I will hire Sword, even though he is 17. Sword/ Okay. Helmet/ Football, we failed to youngsters it seems!Football and Helmet are quite old. Gelatin/ Hey, shut up! Football/ Yeah...., it happened. 2011 Tom/ (goes to a stage) Tom/ Everyone! The new competition, will start in 2013! Also, we haved named it Totally Serious Objects, but it is not official yet. (11:59 EST December 31st 2011)Very late in that year, of course. Tom/ So again, Sword, have you asked contestants to sign up? Sword/ Well, a lot of them were older than me lol. Tom/ Whatever. 2012 (You guys give your ideas for this year.)Some of it will be mine. January Gelatin/ (sets up a challenge for the show in which there are knives which the contestants have to jump over)Lol, this was an NLG343 reccomendation. Tom/ (walks outside to the finished challenge area) Tom/ Um Gelatin, why did you make this? Gelatin/ It's a challenge for the show. Tom/ But there are no recovery centers, because yesterday Flower destroyed all of em.This is January 2nd 2012. Tom/ This is a very dangerous challenge, I want you to get rid of it now. Gelatin/ But someone needs to do It. Bolt/ (comes from out of nowhere) Hello! I will try da challenge!Sword's aqquintance. Sword/ You came back? Bolt/ Yah, to do da challenge! February Gelatin/ I get de role, to do dis! Sword/ To do? Gelatin/ Dee role! I am de host, and you are the assistant! Sword/ Cool, we get de job! Pencil/ Hey, um what is this wheel thing here? Sword/ Oh, a challenge set up by Gelatin. Pen/ Can we try it? Pencil/ Yeah, can we? Match/ Oh my gosh, is that like Sword? Sword/ Oh no, not this again.Sword had loads of 'female fans' in the 2000's, which is why he runs for at least an hour a day. (To get away from them) Pen/ You go first. Pencil/ (snapped by wheel) Pen/ Um, okay, my turn. (Snapped by wheel) Pencil and Pen/ (respawn) Bolt/ My turn! (Snapped by wheel) Sword/ Oh no, my turn. (Sanpped by wheel) Bolt and Sword/ (respawn) Match/ Okay I am so like, not doing this. Gelatin/ It's simple. Let me show you. (Snapped by wheel) Pencil/C'mon Pen, we're leaving. Pen/ Wait! Gelatin set up more challenges! Gelatin/ Here is a machine which will guess your nationality. Powered with high powered technology.What the **** did I just say there. Pen/ Okay, my turn. Machine/ Kenya. Pen/ Smarter than I thought. Sword/ Let me see if this works. (whisper) It will probably fail. (Steps on machine) Machine/ Spanish-Argentinan. Sword/ God ******* damn it. Pencil/ Okay, this is stupid, can we go on your roller coaster now? Gelatin/ Sure. (They walk to the coaster)Ooh, a coaster! Pen/ Me and Pencil are going. (They hop on the coaster) Gelatin/ 3,2,1, go! (Presses button) Pen/ Oh ho! Pencil/ Hey Eraser! Eraser/ What are you 2 doing up there! Firey/ I don't know. Probably just...(slapped by Coiny) Coiny/ Hey you dumb jerk!Only a month after they became friends, they are enemies again. March (At the challenge area) Sword/ Okay, Gelatin set up new stuff, enjoy yourself! Pencil/ Okay, how about the um, thing? (Slapped by OR) OR/ Shut the **** up. Pen/ Oh no, not this high school problem again.The high school problem was the OR swearing. Pin/ Hey Book, do you want to try this thing? Book/ No. Pen/ What's first. Gelatin/ Well, we have a soccer field here, and we also have a stage, and most excitingly, we have a games area!This is a theme park now, made by Gelatin. Pen/ I wanna play chess. Bolt/ O ho, me too! Pencil/ Ok, Pen, you play chess with him, I will play connect four with Book. Pencil/ Book! First to 5 wins! Book/ Sure, whatever. (Chess)Me fav boarde game Pen/ Okay, I will move this. (Moves pawn) Bolt/ He he he. I am good at this game. (Connect 4)I like connect four. Book/ Yes! I just got a point! Pencil/ Ok, gg, next round. (Chess) Pen/ (kills Bolt's pawn) Bolt/ (kills Pen's knight) Pen/ What a mistake. (Kills Bolt's knight) Bolt/ What a mistake from you, dumb guy. (Kills Pen's queen) Pen/ I did not see that coming, but that was quite harsh. (Connect 4) Book/ Another point! Pencil/ Aw what! (UNO) Blocky/ Ok, here's the deal, losers. Eraser/ Sure whatever, Snowball/ Shut up! (chess) Bolt has killed 2 knights, a bishop and a queen, 3 pawns. Pen has killed 4 pawns, one knight, one rook, (LATER) Pencil/ I win connect4! Book/ Aw, gg. (chess) Pen/ Hey um, can you at least give me a chance? Bolt/ Nope, checkmate. (Checkmates Pen) Pen/ $***! Record of 'Bolt vs Pen Derby(Chess)The dominator of this derby is Bolt. Pen wins:2 Draws:10 Bolt wins:342 April Sword/ Uh, this again. Pencil/ Do you have any other challenges Gelatin? Gelatin/ Yes. Try the 'Platform Of Doom'. If I press a button, a few of the platform will disappear. Of course, you can reset it. You can, try it as well! A pretty nice Theme Park, eh? (Pen, Pencil, Match, Sword, Bolt, Book, and Ruby are on the platform) Gelatin/ I'll press this! (Presses button) Bolt/ (falls off) Ah $***. Gelatin/ (presses another) Pen/ (falls off) What? Gelatin/ (presses) (Sword & Match fall off) Gelatin/ (presses again) Pencil/ (falls off) Gelatin/ Ruby wins. The prize is a knife slicing. (Later) Gelatin/ Here is another thing. It is called 'Yon stuck un de deserted'. Gelatin/ You wil be stuck in a deserted island, and will have to find a way back to Goiky. Tom/ Too dangerous. (Destroys it) Gelatin/ Why would you do dat? I worked so hard on it. Tom/ Well, yes, we have a recovery center, but it will take too long. Gelatin/ Shut up! Pencil/ Whatever. Just take us to another one. Pen/ Yeah, do it. Gelatin/ Ok. (In a room) Someone/ (knocks on door) Tom/ Who is it. Someone/ (opens door) Tom/ Oh, hi HHJ. HH JAX/ Hi, um, I heard in the future there might be a thing called 'Battle With Your RC's'.There is one. Tom/ Haha. You believe that $*** in the papers all the time? Those are just rumors. HH Jax/ Mo seriously, I believe they will be, and I have also found out alot of people willing to sign up, including Corn Puff, Sword, and you. Tom/ Haha. I would want to sign up if I could. HH Jax/ I have made a prediction. BWYRCS Prediction.gif|Battle With Your RC's Prediction by Hurricanehunterjackson|link=User:Hurricanehunterjackson Tom/ Of course I am out fast.Yeah, sure. HH JaX/ But I'm sure it will be just fine. Tom/ Haha. Sword/ (busts into Tom's room in his office) Futbol! El presidente de quiere!Football, the president wants you! (Sp.) Football/ What? Why would he want me? (Follows Sword) HH Jax/ Hmm. Tom/ Gelatin, come here. Gelatin/ Wait! I need to take a piss! Tom/ Helmet, get over here then. Helmet/ Wait, I need to use de loom. (4 minutes later) Tom/ What's taking so long! In the toilet Gelatin/ (using his new i-Pad to message someone) Helmet/ (using his new i-Pad while in an argument with his friend Container) Back at the office Tom/ I am not waiting any longer. HH Jax/ Dude, you'll be fine. Tom/ (attempts to call 911, but is stopped by HH Jax) Gelatin/ (busts into room sfter teleporting downstairs) Eat me rost beef! Tom/ HH Jax, you stay here to sort out Helmet. HH Jax/ Sure. Gelatin's Theme Park Pen/ Pencil, which ride should we do next? Pencil/ Um, I suggest we go to the Soccer Touchdown Ride. (Soccer Touchdown Ride)Sounds like a kicking. Get it? Pencil/ Ok, now press the button. (Presses it) Pen/ You said I do it! Never mind. (Ride starts) Pencil/ Hey is that Match, Sword, Football, Tom, Gelatin, Book and Ruby in Gelatin's Steakhouse over there? Pen/ We should go afterwards. (They come across a sign saying, Uh oh, the track is broken, something is wrong with this ride! Pen & Pencil/ Gelatin! This ride is stuck! Gelatin/ (with a megaphone) No it isn't! Pencil/ Pen, Pen, there is a sollution button over there. (Points to right) Pen/ Oh, ok. (Presses it) Gelatin's Steakhouse Gelatin/ Ok, so anyways, I will...Sword! Stop running away! Sword/ Por favor wait, I have a problem! (Chased by Match out of the steakhouse) Gelatin/ Just ignore him, so anyways., um Gelatin's Theme Park Pen/ Let's go on the Futbol Extraavanganza ride! Pencil/ Pen, its $500 per person! Pen/ Whatever, let's just pay already.Pen de money waster. Pencil/ Sure, whatever. Gelatin/ Erm, look at de sign? (Sign)/ THE GANG OF 8 IS BACK. THEY WIL KILLYOU (ride starts) Pen/ Enjoy yourself mate! (Slapped)Muahahahahaahahah May Pen/ Hey um, I heard that season 2 of BFDI is starting soon, plus, so is SDO. Pencil/ Haha, I'll see if we qualify. Pen/ The voting is over. Pen/ I won't believe the chart. Eraser/ What! 185 votes? That's a disgrace. (suddenly, Helmet comes) Helmet/ How about the voting poll for which people will qualify for SDO? We decided to do that because too many people signed up. Pencil/ Just tell em out. Helmet/ Ok, so we have all BFDI contestants and also all inanimate insanity and also all Total Drama which hopefully won't get enough votes. Helmet/ Well, we will only have about 20, and 6 will debut later. (The six will be whoever almost qualifies, but will debut) Helmet/ The voting is going on, but now, I can proudly announce the current leader and currently in 2nd. Helmet/ Ok, in first, we have...Rocky! Seriously! (Kicks Rocky) and also Nickel. Pencil/ Just tell me who isn't in. Helmet/ Anyways, Pencil, you have 263 votes so far. Helmet/ Flower is at 280. Pencil/ Probably not. Helmet/ Um, Chipe is at 87, Pen at 263, Eraser barely safe with 211. Dictionary at 198. Helmet/ Rocky at 845, Coiny at 506, Bubble at 698, Pin with 304. Nickel at 745, Firey at 730, Leafy at 702. Snowball at 202 (8 til the minimum), Match has 271. Blocky has 209. Top Hat at 152, David at 134. Balloon surprisingly has 345 votes so far, with OJ 2 votes behind the minimum at 208. TD at 573, Needle with a safe 320 votes. Puffball has 205, Bolt has 209. Tissues has 171, Wardrobe at 201. And... Pencil/ Ok, you talk alot. Helmet/ Whatever, here's the table for the top 20 people so far.This was so far, so OJ and Bolt and whatever didn't make it. Helmet/ I am excited for it. Pencil/ Whatever. Pen/ What ever. Helmet/ I won't be hosting. Pen/ So what, it's not like ANYONE wants you to. Helmet/ Hey shut the FU€# upFuuuuuuuuuu Pen/ $#!7. May 31 Pencil/ Oh les' jus' go Pen. Pen/ Okay but the play is starting at 11 pm. Pencil/ What play? Pen/ The Gondoliers, it's a spanish opera there doing. Pencil/ Venue? Pen/ Um, I don't know? Carnigie Hall? Pencil/ What? Of course not. Pen/ Search it on google. Pencil/ Ay your not the bos' of me. I'll stil' serch' it. (She searches, she finds the venue is at 'Tommyproductions', a company started by Tom) Pencil/ It's at' Tommyproductions Hall mate! Pen/ Oh cool! We'll watch the Belgian opera! Pencil/ It's a spanish opera.Not being racist or anything. Pen/ Courtöis! (Suddenly, Tom storms in) Tom/ Oh, you havin' som' romantic tim' together! Pen/ No. Tom/ Thought so. Anyways, Book's been lookin' for y'all. Pen/ Hey how about the movie at 11. Tom/ Movie? Pencil/ (corrects him) Opera. Tom/ No wonder. I was like, what the F#€K? What movie would you be watchin' anyway?This is a talk Pencil/ I kno' right? Tom/ My partner for this company is Mr. Ray over here. Say hello. Pen/ Wait what? Ray/ Excuse me, be polite and have your manners. Pen/ Fine. (At night, they watch the opera) Pen/ What a movie! Pencil/ It's not a... Ray S. Bladerford/ Silence in hall! I think that now that Yterbium said it, I can't stop making that my new nickname. Eraser/ (whispering) It's just those two. Blocky/ FU€K!NG $#!T! NES/ Shut up! (Later, the opera ends early. Tom, Ray and Sword aren't happy with Blocky) June 1 (Scene:Cottony is at Tommyproductions) Cottony/ Tom, do you need a guitarist? Tom/ Yeah, of course. Cottony/ Well you got it right now! Tom/ Alright good! I'll sign you up as the lead guitarist! (Exit them. Enter The Pandilla.According to Yterbium, that's their name.) Sword/ Ceibo, english it. Ceibo/ Tienes un 7 en su examen final. Sword/ Tienes un 5 en su examen final. Iron/ Finalemon, these idiots va fermer up.Finally, these idiots will shut up. (Hf. Fr.) Container/ When did' yu start speakin' half French half Engleesh? Wasup/ It was probabbly recentlee.I figured I'd change Wasup's personality and make him one if my regular ocs. Container/ Well ok. Wasup/ Excoose mee me naime is Wassup, knott Wasup June 2 is in Tommy Productions, speaking with Tom and Ray. Poyet/ Dag nab those rotten ee' nagers! Reference to Diary Of a Wimpy Kid. Ray/ I know, I hate them. Tom/ Their names are Blocky and Lem? Tommy Productions, enter 第二のおいしい Sword/ Where are we. Iron/ 第二のおいしい, we are at. Ceibo/ accented It means Second's Delicious Plate in Japanese, I think. Diamond/ So now who here can speak Japanese? Bolt/ Me! a waiter Waiter/ 何を食べたい?What would you like to eat? (Jpn.) Bolt/ あの、2刺身。私たちにいくつかのわさびを取得し、また私たちに10寿司を得る。 Waiter Bolt/ So dat means 2 sashimi, 10 sushi and some wasabi to mix with the sashimi. Ceibo/ Typical Japanese orders from Bolt. Bolt/ loud ¡Callate! Boss/ Sin español aquí! Ceibo/ What did I gell you, it says no Spanish talk allowed! Waiter/ 2刺身、わさび、および10寿司。 Bolt/ ありがとう！ Ceibo/ So there are, (sees the gang of 8 outside the restaurant)um. Bolt/ What? Ceibo/ The gang of 8! June 3 Pandilla have decided to go to an italian restaurant Diamond/ Siamo al ristorante Cucchiai E Forchette. Sword/ Cucchiai E Forchette? What does that mean? Iron/ A restaurant, we are in. The Pandilla. Enter Pencil's house Pencil/ Uh, when's' Pen arrivin'. doorbell rings. Pencil lets them in, but isn't happy to see Gouffran, Sword's old enemy Gouffran/ Mostrar esta a Espada! (leaves) Pencil/ Ok, um, it says, "Sword is a f**k**g idiot". Pen/ (came out of nowhere) Sword's in an Italian restaurant. Match/ Omg, I like, so want to go to Grandepiatto's. Powder/ I don't think he's in Grandepiatto's. Perfume/ But I mean, it is pretty well-known. Cologne/ Well know? More like famous. Champagne/ What if he's not in an Italian restaurant? Cause Pen tends to mess things up. Pen/ No, I clearly said Romanian restaurant. Cologne/ (facepalm) Perfume/ Cologne stole my job. Cologne/ No, you stole MY job. Perfume/ No. Champagne/ Guys, can we... Match/ We're girls. (slaps him) Cologne/ Woah woah woah! Stop fighting everyone! (Sword finds the note, and The Pandilla thinks Champagne wrote it, since it said Signed, Champagne) Sword/ How dare you! Champagne/ No, it must've been Gouffran! Sword/ Gouffran is dead! Pencil/ Gouffran's in the hous' nex' to yours. Sword/ Wait what? Gouffran/ What'd you say! Anna/ What? Pen/ Who're you? Anna/ Gouffran's wife. Gouffran/ Luzfenbargu...Luzfenberg. (Jpn Accent.) Sword/ How dare you insult my role! Gouffran/ ? (Pencil, who can understand Japanese, is silent and confused like everyone else) them. Enter Tom and Ray, who have flew to Singapore. It is day in the US when it is night in Singapore, but since their body clocks aren't adjusted, they are tired at day and literally can't sleep at night. Tom/ Singapore isn't cold. Ray/ The country nearest (near us), Malaysia has water supplies for us! Tom/ And that's good, since I won't freeze like how I nearly did in Colorado on five occasions! And also in Calgary! them. Enter Levi in Michigan.You know there is a Michigan-born athlete named Levi Meeuwenberg? Yeah, this is based off him. Levi/ Freerunnin' is up next. Now you two seem like you wanna flip with us! Pencil/ Sorry, we don' do parkour! Pen/ Most certainly we don't park our bodies!Jajajajaja (Lol) (Sp.) Brian/ Oh my goodness.Meeuwenberg's friend and fellow freerunner is named Brian Orosco. (search them) David/ (facepalm)Levi Meeuwenberg, David Campbell and Brian Orosco are athletes. Roberto/ Certainly I wanna parkour David! Da Vid is the spanish pronounciation. David Martinez/ Did someone call me name? [Exit them. Enter The Pandilla. Ceibo/ Callate! June 4 Pencil Pencil/ I certainly don't do park'our. her. Enter The Pandilla's Clubhouse and Sword are trying to watch association footballNot the American kind.but are getting distracted by Diamond's children. Dia/ Oh you will die! Mond/ You're so stupid.That's kid talk. Dnomaid/ Who's winning?The oldest child who is a soccer fanatic. He's also more mature than the others. Diamond/ Would you two shut up? Ceibo/ Wait reveal if you are a female or mail. Diamond/ Are you serious? I'm obviously a male. Sword/ Wait, what? Mond/ Wait what the f**k. Ceibo and Sword/ (gasp) Diamond/ Excuse me, when did you learn how to say that word? Iron/ Cursing, he is. Mond/ (points to Dnomaid) Diamond/ Well he can say it cuz' he's 16. You're 7. Now, for swearing, I'm giving you a time out. Dia/ How long is his tyme-owt? Diamond/ Mond, sit in the chair upstairs for 1 hour. Iron will check on you.Iron is the element iron. Not the ironer. Ceibo/ Wow, that couldn't have happened there. Sword/ Let's get a drink. (The three take whiskey from the fridge. However, they also missed a part] TV/ Oh what a goal! It's just an absolute stunner of a strike! From 28 yards, a shot to the left post, before bouncing into the top corner. Great finish. Sword/ Did we miss something? them. At 5, enter Tom and Ray in Colorado Tom/ Oh no, I might freeze.Tom is a globetrotter, as he's been in every single state in the world, and has learned those languages. That makes him a polyglot. Ray/ Why is your sextuple overcoat not working? Besides, it's not even winter.Sextuple meens six times. Tom/ Well for some reason, there's snow in this area!Someone kept alot of snow and put them under a cold concrete roof. them. Enter the Alliance and Pen at dinner with the Pandilla Pencil/ Ye got anythin' to do? Sword/ Hey everyone! I have a game! Whoever earns the prize is the winner? Wpait what? Anyways, you must do this extremely difficult sack race. If you fall you will land into deep water, and since everyone here are good swimmers, they'll survive.Speaking of that, my cousin's dog shit in his pool. Mon/ That sounds hard. Dia/ Yeah! Diamond/'Wait til your 18 and you can do somethin' like this! Dia/ Ok, I'm cheering for daddy and ge ge! Dnomaid/ I'm gonna get first prize. Sword/ (blows whistle) (After quite a while, Dnomaid is slow and steady, and gets near the end as Ceibo is about to win. The others have fell already.) Ceibo/ One last jump! Dnomaid/ Poke balls! Ceibo/ (is thrown off and falls) Dnomaid/ Yes! (Hits the buzzer) Sword/ Dnomaid gets the prize! Tons of turkey and ham! Dnomaid/ Wait what? I'm vegetarian! Sword/ Too bad. June 5 Tommyproductions Pant/ I'm a human. Tom/ No. You are a pant. Ray/ He's obviously a hu...(interrupted) Tom/ Shut up! Fabianski/ Who said you're not a human. You're just named Pant. Pant/ Yeah I was gonna act.Sorry for the lazy plot Nin10Boy. Foster/ You can. Hal/ We're making Hal's revenge. Gouffran/ The sequel, to it. Pant/ I certainly wanna! June 6 is in Sword's room in New York Pencil/ What kind of dump room does this guy have? Pencil/ Slideshow of Acts? Let's see this. (sees it) TGMG.png|One scene while acting "The Gondiliers". SwappedSword.png|Acting as "The Sword Man" in Hal's Revenge. I had two roles in the movie. Sword_RunCycle.gif|Acting as Swordy in a short by Tom known as "The Summer". "Aah! Somebody help! Call 911!" SwordOIABM.png|Acting as Chef Sword in "A Whale Of A Time", a short by Tom. Pencil/ Wait, I have Tom's collection of shorts no. 1. It seems that Diamond's sons like them. Once in a Cliff Hanger Directed and Written by Tom Harold Escalera, Produced by Darren Foster Effects by Wolfiech Fabianski 1. The Spring 2. The Summer 3. Pool Party 4. Maps 5. Chevanne's Renewal 6. Speedy Gonzales 7. A Whale Of A Time 8. Lingard and Lindegaard 9. Mississippi River 10. Colorado Springs 11. The Empire State 12. Once In A Lifetime Pencil/ Pen keeps tellin' me that they all have expression and are good. Time to watch Speedy Gonzales, Tom's short. Sword/ Tom made these in the 80's. He's 50 something. Helmet grew up watching these. Also, I'm telling you one thing. Pen/ Wait you weren't born yet! Sword/ No. I'm actually not 23. The truth is, I'm actually 45. I played roles in these wonderful shorts. I'm single still. Pencil/ Um, okay. Let's watch. "A Whale Of A Time" "By Tom H. Escalera" "Dramatic Music" Shawn/ (walking in a village. He is going to buy some apples) Shawn/ Three apples please! Fruiterer/ Fifteen bucks please. Shawn/ Oh, I ain't got no money, so Fruiterer/ No apples. (On the street, Ezekiel, a foreigner, is walking. A $20 note fell out of his pocket. Shawn takes it and pays the fruiterer.) Fruiterer/ Your change is five bucks. Shawn/ Thank you. "Dramatic music" (A tide is coming up at the sea, and it seems to be a tsunami. Everyone is washed.) (Then, in the ocean, there is a big submarine. It's actually a restaurant.) Shawn/ (unconscious, but is woken up by the noise at the place) Chef Spoon/ Order! Shawn/ Where m' I? Chef Fork/ In a beautifully majestic restaurant. As you can see, we have a real American production here. Chef Sword/ Eat all ye want! present. Pencil/ This was made in the 80's? to the show. Chef Perfume/ Want some appetizers m8? Shawn/ Yeah sure. Chef Cologne/ And not to see rubbish food. Shawn/ So I will order some fish appetizers, fish itself, potatoes, and a bunch of veggies. I'm vegetarian, so giv' me vegetarian fish. I also want to eat some fettuccine. Chef Sword/ We'll get that to work! (Suddenly, the song, I Love It, is playing. It wasn't made in this time. It's actually was on on the radio by Diamond's daughter.) Radio/ . I don't care. I love it. I...(radio is turned off by Sword) to the show. (Only You And You Alone is being sung by a manOnly You and You Alone was by The Platters in 1955. So it was famous around this time. The Cantina Band from Star Wars, which is also famous at this time, is next. Man/ Only, you..... (Applause) music continues. The short film is also being played. Shawn/ I gotta leave, but the thing is, how? Chef Champagne/ Exactly! It's just like a whale of a time.They're literally whales outside of the restaurant. Shawn/ Oh, that again. Whales/ Hiump! Hiump! Shawn/ Do you think I can swim up? Chef Champagne/ I don't know. Shawn/ I'll do it! (he sleeps while swimmin') Shawn wakes up inside the whale's body. Shawn/ Oh no. It's just a whale of a time. Done Tom/ You may as well watch another. Pencil/ Nah, I have a scheduled appointment at this' time! Sword/ A schedualed appointment. "Credits" Director and Writer:Tom H. Escalera Producer:Darren Foster Effects:Wolfiech Fabianski Actors Shawn-Frank Jovetic Fruiterer-Graziano Mancini Chef Spoon-Spoon Pelle Chef Fork-Fork Italiano Chef Sword-Espada Costa Chef Perfume-Perfume fresh Chef Champagne-Champagne fresh Chef Cologne-Cologne freshThese probably don't make any sense, at all. Sword/ Maybe we can watch our work ourselves. Tom/ Nah. Ray and Darren (born 1961) and Wolfiech (born 1942) are having dinner with the youngsters.Pencil, Pen etc are youngsters. (Dinner) Ray/ So we have two really old people here. Darren/ What? youngsters quietly laugh I'm only 51. Wolfiech/ I'm 70. I liked the shorts when I produced the effects. Pencil/ Um, Sword called me a stupid polyglot. Pen/ Yeah but... Pencil/ YOU GONE BANKRUPT! Darren/ Hey um, can we just settle this. silence Eraser/ (does his stupid chicken dance that he would always do in Super Dumb Objects) Darren/ Stop it! Wolfiech/ Shut the f**k up! Pencil/ You mean DON'T DANCE. Match/ Omg, I just want to like, see... Darren/ Tom is also a polyglot. Ray/ Okay, eat now and shut up. Wolfiech/ Exactly. June 7 This was skipped along with other days, June 29 Sword/ Lookin' forward to winter! Ray/ It's still quite a long way, you know. Darren/ Yeah, this is awesome bossom! Tom/ Correction. Awesome blossom. Fabianski/ Who cares, idiots. them. Enter the tragic funeral. Sword/ What? Iron's dead? Diamond/ See you in heaven, Iron. is chanting November 28 Sword/ E' haven' been activ' for so long! Tom/ Exactly. So get to work. Blocky/ Hey Fabian! Ski! Fabian, ski! Fabianski/ Da f**k Tom/ I'm getting my new rap out. Sword/ Yeah right, you can't rap for $#I+! Tom/ Okay, here it goes. Wooo woop woo woop Looo loop loo loop Swing your m*****f**k*n' flag (swings ���� Flag) Got 20 dollars in my luggage You got nothin' better to do then Go and take your tag Then go down to the lobby I wanna sign your autograph I want it, so you know Bobby Go and learn your math I wanna get yo f**k**n' album! Listen to your awesome singles and stuff Don't make me shoot yo freakin bum bum! Go to me and huff and puff Go to me and huff and puff I'm gonna blow your house down now I, I just want them give me all your good stuff Twine and twig to pow! Darren/ Great! Sword/ What the f**k JajajaLol (Sp.) November 29 long lost brother of Sword, Calibur, has returned.Calibur left for Japan when Sword was 3 days old. Calibur/ Hello, my 20 year younger brother! Sword/ Wait what? Wolfiech/ Actually I was Calibur's favorite cousin! He's actually your brother. Calibur/ It's all true! In fact, Wolfiech is actually your cousin, not really your uncle. Sword/ Wow, I never knew that. Calibur/ I had babysitted you up until I left for Japan, and I live in Miyazaki Prefecture. Sword/ Wow, you must watch Ninja Warrior. Calibur/ それは、SASUKEと呼ばれています。 Sword/ Um, what? [Exit them. Enter Pencil. Pencil/ Wassup with these stupid people! her. Enter Sword. Sword/ LolShort. Ceibo/ Nothin' about that. November 30 The Pandilla. Iron/ I did not die. I'm alive. Diamond/ Wow really? Sword/ Well that's... Darren/ Awesome. 2013 New Year all sleep for 5 months. Well not Darren. June 18 Darren/ (in the tune of Wake Me Up.) So shut your f**k*n' mouth you stupid, when you're wiser and less dumb. All this I never knew that you were stupid as you are. Didn't know you were dumb. So shut the f**k up... Darren/ Here's my parody single known as "Shut yo Mouth". Sword/ Ok, lets hear it. [In the tune of Wake me Up Darren/ Based on what you've done in recent weeks You don't seem to be the same And that's just all because of the change in yourself Look how rude you are You always like to do this Why do you shout in algebra All this time you haven't been so clueless And now you can face it Chorus So shut your f**k*n' mouth right now now You have no clue what you're doing All the time you weren't that rude and all But you changed your character But you didn't change it properly You just made yourself a demon Maybe your cousin did this to you Jord the devil right now (Music) Maybe I'd be better without you I don't know wha's happened I just hope you change this as soon as possible. Don't stick with it. (Chorus) So shut your f**k**g mouth right now now. I don't want to hear this crap All this rubbish needs to be thrown away So that this won't happen. (to be continued) Note Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Battle For Dream Island Again